leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Neptune
Sailor Neptune 'is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the ninth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaioh. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her mirror. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance |-|Sailor Neptune = Sailor Neptune's fuku consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar on her leotard was sea green and it did not have any stripes on it, and her shoulder pads had three layers. Her gloves were white with sea-green wrist fittings. Her shoes were lace up loose sea green boots. Her accessories were a gold tiara with a sea-green gem in the middle, her earrings were white studs and had some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and a sea-green choker with a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it. |-|Super Sailor Neptune= |-|"Eternal" Sailor Neptune= |-|Princess Neptune=During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Neptune was also the Princess of her home planet and was among those given the duty of protecting the solar system from outside invasion. As Princess Neptune, she wore a sea-green gown with the symbol of Neptune on her forehead. She dwelt in Triton castle. Biography Infinity Arc Dream Arc Stars Arc Powers Transformation Phrases and Items |-|Phrases = * 'Neptune Planet Power, Make Up ' * 'Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up |-|Items = *'Neptune Crystal' Weapons and Items *'Deep Aqua Mirror' *'Marine Cathédrale' Attacks * Deep Submerge * Submarine Reflection * Submarine Violin Tide * Galactica Violin Tide *'Sea Serpent Strangle' *'Tidal Wave' *'Dolphin Wave' *'Dragon Rise' *'Splash Edge' *'Galactica Planet Attack' Development Sailor Neptune's character was not developed until partway through the Sailor Moon series, after the other Guardian Senshi had already been established. When she was created she was made along with Sailor Uranus, the pair was meant to be "complementary but opposite characters", and were meant to work along with Sailor Pluto from the beginning. Sailor Neptune's visual design is made to evoke images of her element, the ocean. The choice of her colours along with the wavy quality of her hair, which Takeuchi even joked, might be thought of as seaweed hair. Trivia *In a 1996 interview with Animerica magazine, Naoko Takeuchi stated that while "Sailor Moon is closest to me in terms of personality; Sailor Neptune is the opposite." *While not named, she was able to use her violin to create an unpleasant sound as an attack on the Senshi. *In Greek and Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of the sea. * Sailor Neptune's planetary symbol (♆) stands for the 'trident '''of the Greek and Roman god. ** Her planetary symbol shows on the back of one of the Talismans, the hand mirror. *** It is not known, why Sailor Venus did '''not '''get the hand mirror, as it represents her home planet and Roman goddess, but Sailor Neptune. ** Neptunium is '''not '''symbolized by ♆, since in alchemy this planet was not known yet. It only carries the name of the planet. *She, along with the other Outer Senshi, possess one of the Talismans needed to summon the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn. *Sailor Neptune is one of the only Senshi (besides Sailor Mars) who possesses exceptionally strong psychic abilities and the only Outer Senshi who has such powers. *Sailor Neptune is the second Senshi to use a sound-based/supersonic attack (with her violin), the first being Sailor Moon with her supersonic wails. **She is also the second Senshi to use a personal/ordinary item in battle, the first being Sailor Mars with her ofuda. *Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are the only members of the Sailor Senshi who's backstory of ''becoming a Sailor Senshi had never been revealed in the manga. *Eternal Sailor Neptune is eliminated and given bracelets from Galaxia in the manga. But in the anime's fifth and last season, she voluntary sells her own heart and soul to Galaxia, and is given her mind-controlling bracelets. *Eternal Sailor Neptune is on the cover art of volume eight of the reprinted manga. On the kanzenban manga, Sailor Neptune appears on the cover of volume 6 along with Sailor Uranus. Gallery For images of the manga incarnation of Sailor Neptune, please see Sailor Neptune/Image Gallery. de:Sailor Neptun es:Sailor Neptune (manga) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Royalty